Future Time Episode 4: Friends In Quahog
by Gmanny212
Summary: Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum accidentaly travel to the year 2012, In a city called Quahog, and meet up with such friends as Quagmire, Joe, Tom Tucker, The Griffins, The Peudershmidts, and much more, come sit down Quahog, and be prepared to Meet The Adventurers, Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum, Finn's Wife :D
1. Chapter 1

Future Time- Episode 4: Friends In Quahog By Gmanny212

* * *

*This is the fourth fanfiction in the series "Future Time" *RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY*

* * *

Chapter 1: Where are we princess?

* * *

It was one spring afternoon, just walking around the castle, thinking, until I heard Bonnibel scream my name,

"Finn, Come quick, I need you!"

I hurried over into the basement level, into her lab, as then I saw it was the time machine that PB used with me a couple of months ago, Jake there too!

"What are we doing with that thing?" I asked Bonnibel, her explaining to me,

"Finn, we are going to sucessfully time travel this time, before, the reason why your evil double got out is because... There was a faulty circuit in the time machine, causing a short circut to rip open a hole in the opposite dimension, causing evil you to fall out into this dimension." Bonnibel explained to me, with a bit of sadness in her words, remembering those shocking events...

"So, where are we going?" I was wondering.

"To a dimension where there are humans, more of them.." She replied

"Really? That is bananay!" Jake replied in excitement

"Come on guys, lets go!" Bonnie cheered in happiness as we were sucked into the time space continuum, we spiraled, as it felt like years of my life were flashing before my eyes, colored lights, flashing everywhere.

We then fell on the lawn of some chubby guy, which was drinking a beer on the lawn.

"Who are you freaks, and how did you get here?" The man asked.

"I am sorry, where are my manors? I am Bonnibel Bubblegum, the princess of the Candy Kingdom, I am here with my friends Finn and Jake to explore this land scientifically..." Bonnibel greeted the man

"My name is Peter Griffin, The King of the Pewtucket Beer Kingdom!" He chuckled, almost choking on his beer.

An orange haired woman wearing a turquoise shirt, with a little toddler, which has yellow and red overalls, with their son, with a red hat and a blue shirt. There brother walked out, wearing a pink beanie and a pink t-shirt, or at least I think it is a man.

"Why Peter, who are these lovely people?" The orange haired woman replied.

"Lois, this is Finn, the one with the mechanic arm, Bonnie, the pink haired one, and Jake, the dog..."

"Well, nice to meet you Jake, hey, my name is Brian Griffin, wanna go to the bar and get a drink?" Brian the dog asked Jake

"Sure, if my pals can come with!" Jake replied

"Hey guys, I can get my keys and drink with you guys, I will buy all drinks!" Peter screamed as Quagmire, and Joe went with the group.

"Wait!" The Baby yelled at me.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"The baby CAN TALK?" I asked myself

"Follow me!" The baby said.

"Jake, baby, I will be right back!" I told them

"Ok Baby, we will wait for you!" Bonnibel replied

"Ok Finn, we will wait for you right here!" Jake replied

I ran upstairs where the baby was going, he pulled a lever, It was filled with guns, swords, etc. It was a weapons fort, It was top secret...

"Hello, I am Stewie Griffin, and I know how to upgrade your robotic arm, say, Finn, are you up for an upgrade?" The baby asked me.

"Ok sure, how long will it take?" I retorted at Stewie

"Not Long..." Stewie screwed off my robotic arm, and then put together a new arm, with a built in cellphone, knife, rocket launcher, guns, and also a hacking chip.

"All done, It is all high techy for you? Say, how bout we go downstairs and get a piece of pumpkin pie with cool qhip?" Stewie asked me.

"Why did you put so much emphasize on the W?" I asked.

"DAMN IT, YOU ARE THE 50TH PERSON TO ASK ME THAT!" Stewie screamed.

Continue to Chapter 2: The Drunken Clam


	2. Chapter 2:The Drunken Clam

Chapter 2: The Drunken Clam

We arrived, sat down at the table, and started talking.

"Hey guys, look over there, it is Tom Tucker getting a hooker busy in the bathroom!" Peter was laughing, while he took a sip of his mug of beer.

"Heh, ALRIGHT!" Quagmire chuckled.

"HEY...SHUT...UP...OUT...THERE!" Tom was screaming, voice being muffled by the door, we were laughing, it was funny.

"Hey babe, how does your face get so beautiful, do you have a VIP invitation to heaven, let me take you there early, maybe in the bathroom? GIGGITY GIGGITY GIGGITY!" Quagmire hit on my wife, not knowing she was married to me.

"THAT IS MY WIFE!" I screamed at quagmire, jumping out of my chair, ready to deck him in the face.

"Oh, I didn't know that, I am sorry, But your wife is still hot to the touch! YEOW!" Quagmire taunted me, as I sat back down, Bonnibel not amused at Quagmire's actions.

"Quagmire, I will never love you like I do my husband, so would you please not try to seduce me?" She asked him.

"Sure, But I can't promise anything!" Quagmire replied.

"Hey guys, guess who is playing on T.V tonight? Guess who? JANE LYNCH! Some people say that if you look deep enough into her soul, your eyes burn out!" Peter said creepily, giving everyone a good laugh, even me!

"Say, I am Joe, did I ever introduce myself to you guys?" Joe asked me, Jake, and Bonnibel.

"Nope, but nice to meet you!" We all told Joe.

"Hey, another round of beers over here!" Peter called.

"Sure thing Peter!"

"Hey Guys, maybe we should go back to my place!" Jake asked the guys.

"Sure Jake, where is your place?" They asked Jake.

"Um... It is in another dimension." Jake replied.

"ANOTHER DIMENSION, MEANING THAT YOU ARE FROM... THE FUTURE?" The guys asked us.

"Yes, we are from another dimension, we are an opposite dimension from you guys, in our dimension, we have


End file.
